The Return Of Smile Dip
by SnowLeopard02
Summary: When Mabel somehow gets her hands on Smile Dip again, she tries to convince Dipper to taste some. Oneshot!


**My first fanfiction!** ***Fangirl squeals* I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own gravity Falls (sadly)**

* * *

Mabel's POV

I'm sitting on my bed in the attic, and smiling at the little pink packet that I was holding in front of me. Not because I just really like the color pink, or because the cute little puppies on the packet amused me. I was smiling because once again, I was going to be tasting one of the most delicious, sugary sweets in the history of sweets: Smile Dip.

Of course I remembered what happened last time I ate Smile Dip. I ended up eating a lot more than I should've and started seeing things that you wouldn't believe. When Dipper and I got back to the shack, I told myself that I would never, ever eat Smile Dip again. But I must've been lying to myself because here I was trying to rip the packet open as Dipper watched me from the- WAIT DIPPER?! HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN STANDING THERE?!

* * *

Dipper's POV

I just wanted to go to the attic to see why Mabel was being so loud. Every few seconds I could hear her from downstairs shouting things like she was annoyed.

"Why won't this open!" She shouted in frustration.

Mabel hardly ever got annoyed, so to hear her talking with this tone seemed kind of odd to me. So I went up to the attic to see what was frustrating her and what she apparently couldn't open, only to see her trying to open a packet of Smile Dip, something I didn't think I would see again. She must've seen me in the corner of her eyes because all of a sudden she started yelling in a panicked tone .

"Ahhhh, Dipper! H-how long have you been standing there!"

"Long enough to know you somehow got your hands on Smile Dip." I said blankly.

"Yeah, about that ummmmm, I can expla-you know what? That's not the point!" She stated.

I wasn't really sure how Mabel got that Smile Dip, but I figured it would be better to just not think about it. After a couple of seconds, she walked over to me and put the Smile Dip in my hands. At first I thought she was going to ask me to open if for her. But what she said next surprised me.

"Try some."

The obvious answer is absolutely not. But then I realized that if I said no, she would just continue to try to convince me to try the Smile Dip until I would eventually just give up and taste it anyway. Seeing I didn't really have any other options, I ripped open the packet, reached in there and put some of the Smile Dip in my hand, and put it in my mouth.

* * *

Mabel's POV

I was kind of surprised that not only did Dipper taste the Smile Dip without refusing, but that he took a whole handful of it. I guess I thought that if tasted it, he would understand why I loved it so much and why I had gotten more. The second he put it in his mouth, he started staring off into space wide eyed.

"Uhhhh, Dipper? Are you okay? Dipper? Dipper?! DIPPER!" I shouted, waiting for him to talk back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I can see through time! The dinosaurs are chasing me, the wolves want to eat me, and the butterflies are mocking me! I'm not crazy, you're all crazy! " He shouted as he started running in circles screaming.

I stared at him wide eyed trying to decide if he was being serious, or if he was just over reacting.

"Uhhhhhh, don't worry about it. It should wear off soon." I said trying to hear myself over his screaming.

If he was being serious, it was obviously just a side effect from the Smile Dip and nothing supernatural or something. I began to wonder if he would have other hallucinations, but since he was already freaking out about the dinosaurs, wolves, and butterflies. I figured it would be best not to mention that he might get a visit from the giant talking dogs that offers you their candy paws, and Aoshima the one and only flying dolphin with arms.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this (incredibly brief) oneshot! Hopefully my next story will be longer.**

 **Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


End file.
